Escaping paradise
by Azilda
Summary: Ichigo keeps having weird thoughts about Ryou, And she's been having some issues with her oh so perfect boyfriend gag Masaya! So what does she do? Who knows? Only I know. hee hee! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** This is a project. I'm not forgetting my other stories, I just came up with this and it sounds like a good idea.

* * *

How could life get anymore annoying?! I thought to myself as I gazed at the person walking into my school. Why is _he _here? I mean he is a jerk to me enough at work. But at school! 

I decided to follow him. The leaves under my feet crunching as I climbed the steps of the school stairs. Knowing Ryou he already knew I was there, and now following him down the crowded hall way of the school. Then he took a sharp turn and walked into the school's guidance office, and slammed the door behind him.

"Hello there." I heard the guidance counselors voice.

"Hi. I'm Shirogane Ryou, I'm transferring here from home schooling." Ryou said kindly.

I almost fell against the door; I felt like screaming, NOOOO Don't let him come here not to _my_ high school!

"Oh, yes, here's your papers. And your schedule! Enjoy the school! Oh, do you know anyone here, if not.." The guidance lady started to say.

"Oh, yeah. I know someone here. I just have to find her. Thank you very much!" Ryou said walking out of the office smirked.

"Baka." He smirked at me as I stood there helpless.

"Wha-t a-a-re you doing HERE!" I screeched.

"Going to school." He smirked. "What else would I be doing in a school?" Ryou asked.

"Oh god why?!" I screamed looking up at the ceiling.

"So.." Ryou said.

"So???? WHAT?" I asked angry now.

"Are you going to show me around or am I going to have to bug your... boyfriend." Ryou hissed the last word.

"No no no don't bug him, I'll show you." I said dragging him through the school.

"Wait, what classes do you have?" I said grabbing his schedule.

"Rude." He murmured. I just ignored it.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled. His schedule was the same. Exactly the same.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The same exact classes... You have to be kidding me! please say your kidding me..." I wailed.

"Nope." Ryou smirked.

"Shirogane! Arghh!" I stomped.

"So, are we going to be late for our first class, or are you going to stand here all day?" Ryou asked smugly.

"Just come on!" I growled.

Just then I heard a massive explosion of whispers like, Who's that? What is the plain girl doing with him when he's so hot? Doesn't she already have a boyfriend?

I groaned it's already begun.

"Ok, everyone. Before you start spreading rumors, no he's not my "boyfriend." Yes I'm plain and all you SHUT UP." I shouted.

Ryou just raised as eyebrow at me and smirked.

"I have good hearing due to being a cat, I heard what they said." I explained. "And apparently you heard it all too, because you have the same cat genes as me, so, before you start being a jerk, lets just get to class because this is really starting to piss me off." I said in one huge breath quickly and calmly.

"Ok then Strawberry." Ryou smirked, hearing one of the girls squeal.

I just gave them a death glare and they ran away.

-

"Hello class we have a new student. Ryou Shirogane." the teacher announced. The class just murmured to themselves. "Please take a seat." She told him.

What does he do? Oh just guess.

He sat at the desk right new to mine. I growled and hit my head on the desk repeatedly.

I started getting sleepily a half hour into the class my eyes started shutting and all of a sudden he poked me. "huh?" I looked up.

"Stay awake baka." He scolded.

"jerk." I murmured.

"What was the ms. momoiya?" The teacher apparently heard. And she turned from the board.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

The teacher just eyed me and continued to write on the board.

Oh great, now he's getting me in trouble. I thought to myself.

Walking through the halls wasn't much fun either, due to the fact that most of my friends at school are guys.

"Hey Chris!" I waved as I walked over to my friend.

Mini and Minwa stopped hanging out with me when I was 15. I'm 16 now so it's been a year since I've been hanging out with Chris and Adam.

"Hey Ichi, who's your friend?" He said cocking his head to the side to Ryou.

"Friend." I growled. "My boss. Shirogane." I hissed.

"Ohh.. Ok gotcha, you still call him by his last name eh?" He laughed.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" I shot back.

"Oh no no." He growled.

"Eh hem!" Ryou said.

"Oh, yeah, Hey." Chris said sticking out his hand to Ryou. Ryou took it.

"Hey." He smiled.

This couldn't be good.

"I didn't know my Strawberry was so popular here." Ryou said slyly... Hmm what could he be up to?

"Oh? Your Strawberry?" Chris questioned as he glaced at me.

"Yeah. Mine." Ryou smirked, he knew he was getting on my nerves.

"Stop joking around and get your ass over here." I screeched. And dragged him away from my friend.

"What are you thinking?!" I yelled.

"Just having some fun." Ryou said with an innocent look, that made me want to kill him.

"Fun?! Argh!" I screamed. "This isn't fun!" I cried.

"It is for me!" He smiled his fake sweet smile. And then "they" came. The fan girls.

"Oh your so cool." They all shouted. He just smirked.

How could this day get any worse? I thought to myself.

And then Masaya walked in. Oh. That's how!

"Hey." I said making my way to Masaya.

"Sup, hey isn't that your boss." Masaya asked immediately.

"Yes. And now he's my class mate." I growled.

"Oh?" Masaya said.

And all of a sudden, Ryou came behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Yo." He smiled evilly.

"Get. Off of my girlfriend." Masaya glared.

"Oh? You didn't tell him?" Ryou said slyly.

"What?!" I shouted confused about what was going on.

"Your my Strawberry." He sneered.

"She's mine!" Masaya shouted.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled. "I'm not anyones! You don't own me!" I yelled.

The whole school seemed to stop at that moment.

And then... I woke up..

A dream? I thought. Was that seriously a dream?

I looked around, yes. It was definitely a dream. That was odd.

I looked over at the clock. About time that I should wake up. I got out of bed and looked over at the desk where my bell lied. Why was I dreaming about Ryou anyway?

* * *

**Me:** cliffy Hey, you want this to continue just tell me hee hee. 5+ reviews please!!! 

nya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Wow! You guys already like this story! I'm so glad, because I think this will be one of the stories I'll have tons of fun writing. So, lets get started, shall we?

* * *

I grabbed my bell and thought. Well, that dream wouldn't have made much sense because, one Ryou is a year older than me, he's already graduated, and plus, he wouldn't call me his Strawberry. 

The problem is, I don't know why I dreamed about Masaya and Ryou fighting over me, and who was Chris? I don't recall knowing a guy named Chris.

I looked in the mirror as I finished putting on my uniform. It was the shorter skirt version that came over my knee's. The whole outfit was green, which goes really well with my red hair.

My hair is much much longer than it was when I was 12 It's halfway down my back now.

I grew to be about 5'7" with long legs. And most guys that hit on me said I had a great body. Although it was creepy.

So another reason the dream didn't make sense I wasn't really that plain anymore.

The only thing in the dream that made sense was my age. Yes, I'm 16.

I grabbed my schoolbag, and put on my shoes, and headed out the door.

I went to a really good school now, since I had been studying very hard lately. I'm in a high-class school that has students from all over. I met alot of people that were all different. And the one that really did become my friend was this boy, named Adam.

Ah! That also made sense in my dream. Adam, my friend here. True I've only known him for a couple months, but still he made sense. He has blondish, hair that looks orange sometimes, he also has blue eyes. but not as a bright blue as Ryou's... hey why am I comparing Ryou's eyes? Oh well. What ever; He's from America.

I got to the gates of my school, and immediately I was surrounded by my "fans, admirers." Because they said I looked like a model. And was graceful. No. Zakuro my friend looks like a model. Wait she IS a model.

"Momomiya-san! Momomiya!" They called. I just glanced and they all fainted.

"Pssh." I hissed.

"Yo." And there he was my best friend.

"Hi Adam!" I smiled.

"Hi Ichi. Ready for class?" He laughed. Already seeing I was pissed.

"Not really. I get bugged in there too, and I need to focus on school." I growled.

"Haha. Calm down." He said waving his hands infront of his face.

"I _am_ **CALM.**" I said with lasers basically coming out of my eyes.

"Yeah ok." He sweat dropped.

It was true, I really buckled down, and focused on school now. Ah! yet another thing that my dream had that didn't make sense! Me almost falling asleep in it.

Yes. Classes were boring and yet, I managed to get through the boring ones and went to the class I was looking forward to. Performing arts.

I'm studying singing and acting.

"Hello class!" Our overly hyper teacher greeted, she's kinda reminded me of Pudding.

"Hello Ms Mitsuki!" We all greeted.

"We shall be learning ballet today, and we have a special teacher today. Aizawa Mint." She said excitedly.

Yeah. Mint was kind of famous in the dancing world.

Mint walked in with a calm manner. She had grown to about 5'6". Her hair was in a ballet bun, but usually it's down past her shoulders slightly. Other than that, she was the same old Mint, Except more famous.

"Hello everyone. I hope you'll work hard today." She said looking at me.

"Hai!" We all said.

She just taught us the basics, but she picked on me the most.

"Wrong." She said.

"Wha?" always said.

It was always the small details that she didn't pick on the other students for.

By the end of the class I wanted to fall over and just lay there all day, but then, I would be late for work.

Caf 'e Mew Mew. The place that kept all us Mews together, the place were we'd all met and talk and laugh and play. The place we all worked. The place where so many victories were won. The place where I still did most of the work.

And the place that contained my blonde annoying jerk of a boss.

Mint decided to give me a ride to work since that's where she was going anyway instead of her usual places.

"How have you been?" She said politely.

"I've been pretty good! How's life for you?" I asked.

"Amazing!" She shouted. "I get to work with Zakuro in a film, and I'm known almost anywhere I go!" She gazed in the distance with stars in her eyes.

"Haha. That sounds great! I'm glad your doing well!" I smiled.

She was still one of my best closest friends but, I didn't really talk to her much anymore.

"You seem really popular at school, those girls in class were watching your every move." Mint observed

"Is that why you were fixing every little detail, so those girls would copy me." I knowingly said.

"Yes. Because they were all trying to be like you, Gosh! They need to get a life!" She giggled.

"Hahaha!" We both started laughing.

"Oh, we're here!" Mint suddenly said, looking up at the pink caf 'e infront of her.

"Yup." I nodded.

I could already see Lettuce and Pudding entering the building.

Lettuce was a confident girl now. She even has a boyfriend. Which is the sweetest guy, he really suits her. She's about 5'5" And she keeps her hair in a messy bun, and she has bangs over to the side.

Pudding has grown alot, although she's still the shortest, being the youngest of us girls. She has hair to her shoulders and is about 5'1" And she's still extremely hyper as she was when she was 8. And she's become great at gymnastics.

"Lettuce!! Pudding!!" I shouted.

"Hi there!" Lettuce smiled kindly.

"Ichi!!!!" Pudding said pouncing on me.

It was rare that we all show up on the same day. Sometimes Pudding is busy with her gymnastics team. Lettuce was busy with school and her boyfriend. Mint and Zakuro were filming. And me? Well. I tried to show up as much as possible. Although sometimes I took work off.

We all walked in together and got greeted by the kind face of Keiichiro. "Hi Girls!"

"Hi Keiichiro!" We all said at once.

And then Zakuro walked in. "Hey." She greeted cooly and sat down.

"Hi!" I said.

She just smiled. Zakuro had become alot softer since she met us.

And then the jerk walked in.

He blue eyes guarded. A small smirk on his face. Hands in his pocket. Blonde hair shining. Ryou.

He walked up to me and flicked my forehead.

"Baka." He greeted.

"Jerk!" I said looking up. He's about 6'2"

"Get to work." He said.

"I just got here!" I whined.

"I don't care get to work baka." He shot back.

"Give me a minute!" I glared.

"60, 59..." He started counting back.

"Argghh!" I growled stomping to the changing room.

Yup. Same old Shirogane.

Work was the usual. Clean clean clean. Argue. Clean clean. Get me tea. Clean clean. Done.

"Phew." I said wiping my forehead as I finished the last of my work.

"Finished baka? I thought you;d take forever." Ryou said coming out of no where making me jump.

"Hey don't sneak up on me like that!" I growled.

He chuckled. "Your such a scaredy cat."

"So?" I said.

"Just funny, the leader of Tokyo mew mew. Is such a scaredy cat." He mumbled.

Yes. I was the leader of Tokyo mew mew. But that fight ended about 3 years ago.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Well. I got to get going now. See you later." I waved and walked out the door.

I pulled my sweater over myself and took my green phone out of my pocket. And dialed Masaya's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Masaya. Hi!" I greeted.

He laughed. "Oh hey Ichigo!" He greeted back. "How was your day?" He asked me.

"Pretty good!" I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "How was yours?" I asked.

"Great!" He said.

"Ah. That's good!" I laughed.

"Hey, I gotta hang up my phone, I'm going into a store. Talk to you later Ichigo." He said.

"Yeah. Bye."

And we hung up our phones.

Me and Masaya are still going out. But, it feels like even though we talk everyday, we just grow alittle farther apart everyday. We go to different schools. And we rarely see each other in person. And his voice was growing distracted by something. I was hoping we could grow alittle closer again. but by trying we just grew more apart.

I sighed. Our relationship was going no where fast.

Looked in my pocket for my keys to my house, of course my parents weren't home. And I forgot my key at the caf 'e.

I walked back to the caf 'e and knocked on the door. Hopefully someone would hear my knock. And there. Ryou answered the door. In shorts. With no shirt.

Yeah I couldn't say his body wasn't attractive. In fact it was driving me crazy to think not. But I still didn't want him to be attractive to me.

"Could you put a shirt on." I asked.

"Eh." He sighed. "I prefer to not to go looking for one baka, and plus, why are you here?" He asked.

"First of all. I'm not a baka. And I think my keys fell out of my pocket in the changing room." I explained.

"Oh." He yawned.

"Tired?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. Just go look for your keys." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I mumbled.

I got to the changing room and looked around. No keys. So then I looked around the caf 'e. Still no keys.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I growled.

"What can't find em?" Ryou said looking up from the book he was reading while I looked. And he was still shirtless.

"No. Hey wait." I said.

"Huh?" He said.

"I know where they are!" I laughed.

"Where?" he said.

"Well funny thing..." I mumbled.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"They're in your room..." I laughed.

"Why were you in my room?" He asked me angrily.

"Well. I was looking for that stupid book you said you'd let me burrow, before I left. And I probably set down my keys..." Before I could finish.

"You could've just asked me to give you the book! Don't snoop through my room baka!" He growled.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down. Apparently he wasn't in a good mood.

"Er. I'll go grab your keys." He then said running up stairs.

Hmm. What possible reason is he crabby? Maybe I woke him up...

"Back. Here's your keys." He said throwing my keys at me.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Huh, how'd you know I was sleeping?" He glared.

"Your scary when you just wake up." I said from experience. Somedays I showed up early for work. And he just woke up... I tremble at the thought.

"Baka." He growled.

"Ok I'm going now." I said turning around and walking quickly out the door.

"Hey wait." He shouted.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Want a ride? It's getting really late." He said pointing at the clock. 9:00. "I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped.. Like the baka you are." He smirked.

"I'm not a baka for the hundredth time! And fine. Gimme a ride. But for gods sake put a shirt on." I screeched.

He just smirked and chuckled. He knew that I thought about how hot... No! He isn't hot! He's a jerk! I thought shaking my head.

"Comin?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah." I growled.

The car ride was silent. And he really did look tired.

"Did you stay up all night again?" I asked. He'd been staying up alot lately.

"Yeah." He smiled weakly.

"Stop doing that. It's not healthy." I growled.

"Why would you care?" He asked.

"You may be a jerk, but I don't want you to get sick for being dumb." I hissed.

"Hm." He smiled charmingly. The fake sweet smile. "You care."

I glared. That smile wouldn't work on me.

"Ok, we're here." He said stopping at my house.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride." I said slamming the car door.

That stupid jerk was trying to make me mad on purpose! I thought.

I openned the door to my house. And there was a message on the answering machine.

"Hey Ichi! Want to hang out tomorrow?" It was Adam.

I laughed. The dummy would always ask to hang out.

Really I saw him, more than my boyfriend!

And then my thoughts went back to Ryou. We've known each other for along time. And he came always find a way to tick me off. And yet. At time's he could be the sweetest guy.

I sighed. Ryou confused me.

After thinking I signed into instant messenger.

**NekoGirl8 signed in.**

**PlatinumBlonde: **Yo Baka.

**NekoGirl8:** Jerk.

**PlatinumBlonde: **I know.

**NekoGirl8: **Why am I even talking to you?

**PlatinumBlonde: **Because you think I'm down right sexy!

**NekoGirl8: **NYAH?!!?!

**PlatinumBlonde: **jking.

**NekoGirl8: **Hey. Go to sleep!

**PlatinumBlonde: **Why?

**NekoGirl8: **Because I don't want you to get sick.

**PlatinumBlonde: **You care that much?

**NekoGirl8: **Sure. Course I care! Now go to bed.

**PlatinumBlonde: **Fine. I'll sleep. Bye Strawberry.

**NekoGirl8: **Bye Shirogane.

**PlatinumBlonde: **You still think I'm down right sexy!

**PlatinumBlonde has signed out**

**NekoGirl8 has signed out**

Heyyy you jerk!!!! I yelled at the computer. My face was red, and still that conversation still made me some what happy. I growled that jerk was getting to me!

Why'd he even ask if I cared?! Course I care! He may be a jerk. But still.

I don't like him right?

Nah... I can't!

Can I?

* * *

**Me: **I can't make all my chapters be this long but, How was it? Please 5+ reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Yay! I'm glad you like this story!!!

* * *

I've been thinking about what Ryou said. _You really care?_ Sure. I maybe act like I don't care. But he's become a friend over the years, and I'm glad I have him, because without him. I would've never met the mews. 

On the other hand. He was a jerk. _You think I'm down right sexy._ The image of the computer text wouldn't get out of my head. Hey what could I say? That he was ugly? Really, who couldn't say that he wasn't attractive?

I was laying awake in bed all night. Ironic after I told Ryou to sleep tonight. I wonder if he's sleeping.. Hey, get out of my head!

_(Ryou's POV)_

I really thought she wouldn't care. That she would just ignore me. Why would she care? I gave her no reason to care.

Ever since my parents died, the only person I was close to was Keiichiro. Everyone else, I pushed away. Not on purpose. I don't think I even knew I was pushing them away.

But Strawberry, Was different, I wanted to get to know her I wanted to be close, I wanted her not to hate me. But that just backfired in my face.

I was mean to her. I was a jerk.

So why? Why would Ichigo care?

I used to think she was cute when I first met her, I used to think she was a bimbo and I wouldn't be interested, But she showed me how smart she could be.

Over the years I grew more and more fond of her, and before I knew it more and more people noticed her. The guys were always staring at her.

I wanted them to stop. I wanted to punch them in the face when they flirted with her. I didn't know what was going on. And finally I figured out I was in love.

It was such a sudden discovery. It kind of shocked me. Me in love? Yeah ok. But months of thinking that turned into 2 years. I started loving her when I was 15.

Keiichiro noticed it right away. I could see him smiling when I glaced at her. He said when I looked at her my whole face would soften.

I wondered if other people saw this.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

I woke up knowing today was the day. The day I would look for an agency. To start off my singing and acting Currier. He just had to make me think all night.

Of course I stayed up all night. Because I was thinking about my life. Maybe I should just break it off with Masaya. I rarely see him.

Today I have school off, so I don't have to be in a huge rush.

I had an appointment with the Neko agency. A famous agency for actors and singers. I was hoping to get in with my voice.

I put on a black shirt with a neko in the middle of it with a black mini shirt, and black knee high boots. My hair is down and I have light make up on.

I grabbed my purse and I was off. Right on time.

_((Ryou's POV))_

I was taking a walk when I saw her. She was going somewhere so I decided to follow her.

She walked into the Neko Agency. I knew she could sing. And that she was pursuing this currior.

I watched her. And eventually it was her turn. And I silently cheered for her

_((Ichigo's POV))_

It's my turn, and oddly I feel safe and calm. A few minutes ago I felt nervous.

"Hello What is your name?" The judge asked.

"Ichigo Momomiya. Nya!" I winked.

"Ok then. Sing." The judge told me.

"Hai." I answered. And then I took a breath and started to sing.

_She was a hero_

_He was a lonely soul_

_one day,_

_Their worlds collide_

_(chorus))_

_She never knew what it was like._

_He just pushed it away._

_They fell in love._

_(chorus ends))_

_He was a jerk, __With a kind soul._

_When he smiled it was fake._

_His true smile never shows._

_(Chorus))_

_She never knew what it was like_

_He just pushed it away._

_They fell in love._

_(End chorus))_

_She was a friendly girl_

_But she just brushed off those new unknown feelings._

_She didn't know what love was._

_(Chorus))_

_She never knew what it was like _

_He just pushed it away._

_They fell in love._

_(End chorus))_

_When she realized it_

_It was too late._

_He had moved on,_

_she was left in the dust._

_(Chorus))_

_She never knew what it was like._

_He just pushed it away. _

_they fell in love._

_(End chorus))_

_She see him with his girl._

_He smiles..._

_And she notices one thing._

_It's not the true smile..._

_He showed for her..._

I looked up. The judges were surprised, I could tell by their faces but they didn't say a word. My voice had weaved a spell on the judges.

"Eh hem. I think we have a singer." The first judge said.

"I agree." The other said.

"Welcome to the Neko Agency. Ms. Momomiya!" The third hyper judge said.

"REALLY?! THANK YOU!" I shouted.

-

_((Ryou's POV))_

I smiled. She got in.

But then I frowned. I would be seeing her less and less. It almost made me want to go crawl into my bed. And just lay there doing nothing.

Until I heard the talking.

"Huh? Masaya!" Ichigo's phone was to her ear. I could hear her conversation.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

I knew this couldn't be good.

"Oh. Ok then. I guess. This is goodbye..." She looked down and tears ran down her face.

I wanted to kill who ever did this.

She looked up at me.

"Shirogane?" She said.

_((Ichigo's POV))_

I want to break up... Those words rang through my head over and over. What had I done wrong?

I could her movement next to me. And I saw Shirogane.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked his voice truly sincere.

"I just got dumped." I croaked out.

And I hugged him. And he hugged me in a comforting way. He made me safe.

"It'll be ok..." He whispered into my ear.

And some how I wanted to believe him, because the sound of his voice made my heart quicken...

Maybe getting into this agency would help take my mind off of this. Only time can tell..

* * *

**Me: **So how was it? 

**Random guy that lives in my toilet: **WHAT A TWIST...

**Me: **NO BAD GET BACK IN THE TOILET! DON'T MAKE ME FLUSH YOU AGAIN!

**Random guy: **cry's in corner

**Me: **That's righttt! Oh yeah, back to my story, 5+ reviews please!!! Tell me how it was!


End file.
